Memories
by bamafan2016
Summary: This involves all the Barkley siblings (even Eugene) as they gather to celebrate Victoria's grandson's birthday. After the festivities the family reminisces about some of the misadventures they had while growing up. In this story Heath joined the family at a much younger age so he could be involved in his brother's hi-jinks.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note - Just wanted to give a little information on this short humorous story which includes all the members of the family including Eugene and Silas. In order to include all the family members Heath joined the family around the age of 4 so he could be involved in some of the hijinks of his siblings._**

Victoria smiled as she watched her grandchildren play in the yard. She was a lucky woman; all her children were happily married and had given her seven grandchildren with three more on the way.

Eugene had recently graduated from medical school and was taking over Dr. Merar's practice. He had met Sally while in school and married soon after he graduated. Sally was expecting their first child in a few months. While they waited for the construction of their house to be finished they lived with Victoria.

Carl Wheeler finally asked Audra to marry him and she recently gave birth to Victoria's seventh grandchild; Victoria Lynn Wheeler. Audra was still working with the orphanage and now a member of the school board. She and Carl had built a house on his family's land which Victoria secretly thought was too far away from her.

Heath had just returned from his honeymoon with his new bride; Susan. Susan came to Stockton to work as the new school teacher and it was love at first sight for both of them. They were married less than three months later and they both could not wait to start their family.

Even though Heath was not her son, he was Tom's son, who came to live with the family at the age of four when his birth mother died. She loved the boy dearly and from the first day he arrived, she was Mother to him. How happy she was that he was able to grow up with his big brothers and younger siblings.

Nick had married Maggie Donovan seven years ago and they had two children; Tom and Madeline. Nick had built his family a house close to the main house but his family was at the main house constantly. Maggie was expecting their third child in less than one month and they couldn't have been happier. Nick and Maggie's children were balls of energy and looked up to their older cousins with a hero worship which got all the children in trouble on a daily basis.

Jarrod and Melanie had been married for eight years and they had four boys with Melanie expecting another baby in a few months. Jarrod built his family two houses; one in San Francisco and the other on Barkley land. Between Melanie's restaurant and Jarrod's law practices the growing family split time between San Francisco and Stockton; thus his decision to have two family homes as he didn't want to be separated from his wife or boys. Jarrod Jr or JT was seven, the twins Nicky and Lucas were five and Jackson was four.

Jarrod and Melanie arriving in the buggy brought Victoria from her thoughts. She smiled as she watched Jarrod fuss over Melanie much to her daughter-in-law's chagrin.

Jarrod helped Melanie sit down at one of the tables as he fixed her a glass of punch. He walked over to his mother and kissed her forehead. "Lovely lady. How were the boys last night?" Jarrod already knew the answer to that question but figured he would ask regardless.

Eugene answered for Victoria, "You got your hands full with those boys Jarrod." Eugene shook his head as Sally giggled.

Jarrod frowned at Eugene and said, "What happened?"

Nick laughed, "It's more like what didn't happen."

Jarrod rolled his eyes and said, "Do I even want to know?"

Silas was bringing a tray of snacks and answered, "They was just acting like their own papa used to when he was a boy." Victoria stifled a laugh as Jarrod shook his head.

"You know I believe you are right Silas; I do recall Jarrod and Nick getting into some rather peculiar situations."

Melanie and Maggie both laughed with Melanie asking, "Oh Victoria do you mean to tell me my husband was..." Melanie put her finger to her forehead as she thought, "I believe the word he uses to describe our boys is busy." Maggie and Melanie both started laughing again.

Victoria laughed and said, "I wish it were that simple." She shook her head as she laughed again.

Silas spoke up again, "We was at the doctor's office at least once a week with one or both of them boys."

Nick said, "Well now we weren't that bad."

Victoria and Silas exchanged a look and both started laughing again.

Jarrod rolled his eyes and sat down next to his wife.

Maggie asked Nick, "I knew you were a handful but I didn't realize you had a co-conspirator."

Jarrod tried to defend himself, "We were not that bad."

Nick added, "No we weren't." He sat down next to Maggie and folded his arms on his chest.

As Audra held Torie she said, "I remember father talking about how he and mother kept Dr. Merar in business because of Jarrod and Nick but he would never tell us the details."

Silas said, "Because he didn't want the rest of you youngins to get any ideas."

Heath said, "I do recall a few incidents when I first moved in, was told they were initiations." Heath glared at Jarrod and Nick.

Eugene laughed, "Yeah I remember a few of those too." Eugene shook his head laughing more.

Jarrod and Nick exchanged looks with Jarrod speaking, "Ah well, enough of walk down memory lane. I thought this was supposed to be a birthday celebration for Tom."

Audra laughed, "Not so fast big brother. Thanks to your boy's mother and Silas had to bake another cake this morning."

Melanie blew out a long breath and said, "Do we need to have a talk with them mother?"

"No the threat of the wooden spoon seemed to work."

Eugene added, "For a few minutes until they found something else to get into."

Before anyone could respond Jarrod's boys along with Nick's children came running into the yard. Jarrod looked at his son's and his heart sank when he saw what they had in their hands. He hoped they didn't do what he thought they may have done.

JT approached his grandmother with his hands behind his back. He was the oldest of Victoria's grandchildren and he was the spitting image of his father. He was also the ring leader of the rest of her grandchildren and sometimes with disastrous results. Nicky looked like his mother with brown curly hair and big brown eyes while Lucas was a combination of his parents with his father's blue eyes and his mother's brown hair.

Nicky and Lucas worshipped their oldest brother and would do everything he told them to do even after their mother and father had told him to quit listening to him. Jackson did what his older brothers told him to do every single time because he wanted to follow his brother's around. He had his father's raven hair although it was curly like his mother's but his blue eyes were piercing like his father's.

Tom was Nick's oldest son and was more like his mother, Maggie in every way. He had his mother's red hair and his father's hazel eyes. Tom was quiet and reserved until he got around his cousins and then all bets were off. Maddie was a daddy's girl and worshipped him always wanting to follow him regardless of where he went. She had her father's dark hair and her mother's green eyes. As hard as she tried she could not fit in with her older cousins since she was the only girl but the boys would put up with her only to get her into trouble with them.

"Gramma, we are sorry for messing up Tom's cake last night."

Victoria had a sinking feeling as she looked at her grandson. "Didn't I tell you boys to leave the cake alone?"

JT swallowed and said, "Yes ma'am. But it smelled so good."

Melanie saw what JT had behind his back and her heart sank. She looked at her husband who rolled his eyes as he knew what his son had done.

JT smiled widely and produced a hand full of roses to Victoria, "We're sorry Gramma."

Eugene started laughing and said, "JT where did you get those roses?"

Jarrod and Melanie fidgeted nervously knowing exactly where their son had gotten them. Jarrod thought wryly it would be awhile before his mother watched his son's again and he would be replanting yet another rose garden.

Nicky smiled and pointed to the other side of the house, "Over there Uncle Gene. They was growing real pretty and we figured Gramma would like 'em."

Jarrod hung his head as his brother's laughed loudly. Victoria glared at her son's as she knew their laughter was only making matters worse.

Victoria cleared her throat and accepted the roses JT offered her. She looked at the stems and her heart sank as it was apparent the children had ripped the roses out of the dirt. Well she thought wryly, looks like her eldest would be planting more rose bushes this weekend.

"Thank you JT," Victoria smiled weakly as she handed them to Silas.

Silas shook his head and mumbled, "Just like his papa," as he walked off.

Tom asked, "When can we open presents?" It was his birthday after all.

Nick looked at his eldest and smiled, "That is up to your grandmother son."

Tom smiled widely at his grandmother hoping his cousin's suggestion of giving her roses would make up for their antics last night. But JT was right the cake did smell so good and they were still hungry so the boys snuck downstairs after everyone had went to bed and decided to get something to eat. The cake was too tempting to pass up so the boys decided to take the entire cake outside to the barn and eat it; another one of JT's ideas. He told them they could all share the cake and hide the pan and his gramma and Silas would not know what happened.

The boys all thought that was a great idea since all of JT's ideas were good ones but they all ended up falling asleep in the barn and were awakened when Uncle Heath found them sprawled out in the barn with cake everywhere. JT thought he would be able to convince Uncle Heath not to tell on them since his papa was an attorney and he tried to copy his father but Uncle Heath was not listening to him.

Victoria smiled at Tom and said, "Since the cake is still cooling down we can open the presents now." All the grandchildren ran to the house like a herd of wild stallions.

Jarrod thundered, "BOYS!" His four sons stopped in their tracks and slowly turned to face their father. "It is not your birthday so you will walk me with me and your mother." He noticed all four faces fall but they stayed put while he helped Melanie get up.

As they walked to the white mansion Victoria joined Jarrod and Melanie and said, "Look's like you have plans this weekend son."

Melanie couldn't help but laugh as Jarrod sighed. "I will have plenty of help, won't I boys?" He stifled a laugh at the look his son's gave him but they all nodded their heads yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarrod sat on the settee sipping his scotch while listening to Nick rant about Tom's birthday present.

Nick was pacing angrily in the library, "Jarrod how could you give that to Tom? He's not old enough or responsible enough for a slingshot."

Jarrod smirked as he sipped his scotch and replied, "As I recall you gave JT one for his birthday last year."

Heath and Eugene chuckled at the brother's exchange. The ladies were in the kitchen trading recipes and the men suspected gossiping. Carl was upstairs with Audra helping her get Torie settled for the night; as the couple decided to stay the night.

Nick glared at Jarrod and said, "And as I recall you nearly had a heart attack when he opened it."

Jarrod stood up to put his glass down and said, "You're correct and since then I've had to replace ten windows at both my homes and that doesn't include the three windows I've replaced here."

Heath said, "Sounds like turn about is fair play Nick."

Nick glared at Heath, "Hmph."

Jarrod picked up a pool stick and asked to no one in general, "Anyone for a quick game before I take my brood home?"

"No, I need to save my money as I'm sure I'll be replacing windows before long; no thanks to you," Nick pointed at Jarrod who merely smiled at him.

"I'll play ya' big brother," Eugene walked to the billiard's table and picked up a pool stick.

"I'll play the winner," Heath said.

The brothers played pool for the next hour laughing at Nick and his anger towards Jarrod for giving Tom a slingshot for his birthday.

Eugene laughed, "You sure you want kids Heath?"

Heath gave his brother his best lop-sided grin, "My wife is."

"If you're not sure, keep Jarrod's boys for the night, they'll change your mind quickly," Eugene laughed again.

"If that's so why is he having another baby?" Heath asked as he motioned towards Jarrod who merely grinned wickedly.

"He's a glutton for punishment," Nick answered.

Jarrod smirked as he answered, "Do I have to explain everything to you boys?" Jarrod's expression told his brothers all they needed to know.

The ladies appeared and Jarrod's wife asked, "What do you have to explain to your brother's?" Melanie asked as she stood next to her handsome husband.

Eugene laughed as Jarrod blushed, "He was going to give us a crash course on the facts of life."

Victoria answered, "Well if you boys haven't figured it out yet then there's no sense in explaining it to them now." The ladies laughed as the brothers blushed.

Melanie addressed her husband, "The boys are sound asleep so we can either wake them up and go home or..."

Jarrod interrupted laughing, "Or leave them here and pick them up in the morning."

Victoria raised her hand immediately, "Oh no that will not work. I love my grandsons but it's time for them to go home or you two will stay here tonight."

Jarrod and Melanie laughed as Nick said, "We're staying so we don't have to wake up Tom or Maddie."

Jarrod wasn't too sure about staying at the Ranch tonight given what had happened in the last twenty four hours but he knew if they woke up the boys it would take them all night to go back to sleep. He looked at Melanie and knew she wasn't up to the task so he asked, "Are you sure you can handle my brood one more night mother?"

"As long as you stay with them, yes."

The entire family laughed. It wasn't that Jarrod's son's were bad they were just well busy all the time.

Melanie asked, "Are you saying the boys are bad mother?" She couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

Victoria smiled as she responded, "No they're not bad." Victoria paused and said, "Now these two were bad," Victoria motioned to Nick and Jarrod.

"What? We weren't bad mother," Nick protested.

Jarrod crinkled his forehead at his mother, "We were busy," Jarrod smirked.

Silas brought in some tea for the ladies. Victoria asked Silas, "Silas do you remember Jarrod and Nick's behavior when they were little?"

Silas started laughing as he shook his head, "Oh lordy Ms. Barkley them two boys was into everything. And iffin' it was quiet that meant these was up to no good." All the ladies laughed while Jarrod and Nick frowned.

"Silas I thought I was your friend," Jarrod asked.

Silas grinned at Jarrod and said, "You is Mr. Jarrod but you and your brother were a hand full. Always into something."

Melanie asked, "Tell us about it Silas, please."

Silas looked at Victoria who smiled and nodded her head yes. The Barkley's had always treated Silas as a member of the family with both Jarrod and Nick's children calling him Uncle Si.

Maggie asked, "Oh please Silas, the children are asleep so it's not like they will hear what their father's did as children."

Victoria patted the settee next to her and said, "Where should we being Silas?"

Silas sat down and shook his head. "There are so many stories to tell I don't know where to a start."

Carl and Audra entered the room with Carl asking, "What stories?"

Maggie laughed as she answered, "Silas is going to fill us in on some of Jarrod and Nick's adventures when they were children."

Audra smiled as she sat and said, "Oh I can't wait."

Jarrod protested, "Now wait just a minute, Nick and I were not the only ones getting into something as I recall those three were not the innocent children they want you to believe," Jarrod motioned to Heath, Eugene and Audra.

Eugene responded, "If we did something it was because you or Nick told us." Heath and Audra nodded their heads in agreement.

Jarrod frowned and said, "I will admit that every once in awhile we did in fact get those three into some sort of trouble but it was only after they drove us completely nuts following us around all day long whining and complaining."

Nick added, "And you three were aggravating us all the time." Jarrod nodded his head in agreement as Melanie and Maggie laughed at their husbands.

Victoria spoke, "One story per child. How does that sound?"

Jarrod didn't like that as he was sure either him or Nick would be the villains. "I am not sure I like that."

Melanie laughed and said, "Why? I thought you were such a nice boy."

Jarrod rolled his eyes at his wife and said, "I was but my siblings made it next to impossible to be good all the time."

Maggie asked, "If you were tormenting your siblings all the time how in the world did they come up with the name Pappy?"

Nick answered, "I'm the one who came up with that name cause he was always getting me out of trouble or lecturing me."

Maggie asked another question, "So he lectured you for something you both did?"

Jarrod shifted nervously next to his wife and said, "I eventually stopped with the mischief but Nick continued."

Silas laughed as he said, "Mischief Mr. Jarrod? Is that what you're calling it now? Some of the things you came up with just..."Silas shook his head at some of the antics the boys had thought up.

Melanie put her arm around Jarrod's arm and said, "Well fill us in please."

Silas looked to Victoria once again and they exchanged a look. Where in the world to start? Nick 'falling' off the roof and breaking his arm while he was trying to fly like an eagle, coloring Heath and Gene's hair, Jarrod breaking his arm while showing off for a little girl,or when the siblings decided to surprise their parents by cleaning the house while Silas had been sick and they had been out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to hear how Nick broke his arm," Eugene said.

"Which time?" Victoria asked since Nick had broken his arm twice.

Nick frowned as the family laughed at him. He had a sneaking suspicion which story Eugene wanted to hear but that was not Nick's fault altogether; since his big brother thought it sounded like a good idea.

"When he jumped off the roof trying to fly," Eugene smirked.

Maggie was sipping on tea and choked back the laughter when Eugene said that. She had heard of some of her husband's adventures but she had never heard this story. She finally recovered and said, "You thought you could fly?"

Nick glared at Eugene, "I had help with that," Nick then turned to glare at Jarrod who laughed at the memory.

Melanie asked Jarrod, "You helped Nick when he tried to fly honey?"

Jarrod smirked as he answered, "I helped him with the feathers once he gathered them all..…."

Nick interrupted Jarrod, "You did more than that. When I was having second thoughts, you convinced me to go through with it."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and said, "You were scared so I merely chose the right words to help gain your confidence."

"Hmph. I ended up breaking my arm because of your words."

Carl asked, "How old were you two?"

Jarrod answered, "I was ten and Nick was six."

Heath added, "Old enough to know better."

Jarrod answered smoothly, "Maybe but that's all Nick talked about for a solid month how he wished he could fly like an eagle. He got the hair brained idea to start gathering all the loose feathers around the yard and make some sort of cape with the feathers. He had chicken feathers, crow feathers, you name it; he had it."

Nick mumbled, "It took me a month to gather up all those feathers."

Jarrod said, "While he was gathering the feathers I convinced him he needed to practice," Jarrod broke into a gale of laughter while Nick glared at him.

Carl asked, "Practice?"

Jarrod nodded his head as he finally stopped laughing. "I told him if he was serious about flying he needed to practice." Jarrod heard his mother mumble something while the rest of the family giggled.

Sally asked, "What did you have him practice?"

Jarrod wore an evil looking grin as he looked at his sister-in-law and said, "I told him he needed to run and jump around the yard as he flapped his arms," Jarrod started laughing again.

Nick grumbled, "That's NOT funny."

Jarrod quit laughing and said, "Oh yes it was. To watch you run and jump around the ranch while flapping your arms was hilarious and you were so serious about it." Jarrod started laughing again and said, "I remember father caught you doing that and the look on your face when he asked you what you were doing..." Jarrod shook his head as he started laughing again.

Victoria asked, "Your father saw you doing that?"

Nick's was blushing as he answered quietly, "Yes, he asked me what in the world I was doing," he looked at Jarrod and pointed his finger at him, "Big brother was supposed to warn me if someone showed up but apparently he forgot."

Jarrod grinned and said, "No I didn't forget, I wanted to see what you would tell father."

Maggie asked, "What did you tell your father?" She tried not to laugh but failed.

Nick cut his eyes at his wife and said, "This is NOT funny." But the family ignored him and started laughing again.

"You know now that you mention it your father did say something to me about it but I didn't take him seriously," Victoria said.

Silas added, "Mr. Tom came into the house shaking his head mumbling that Nicky done went loco."

Nick continued to glare at his family, "I was only doing what Jarrod said."

Jarrod shook his head as he laughed, "I was merely trying to help you prepare for your maiden flight."

Heath asked with a mischievous grin, "My question is what were you planning on doing with all the feathers?"

Nick answered, "I thought if I got enough feathers they would help me fly." The family started laughing again.

Audra asked, "How were you going to get the feathers to help you?"

Nick glared at Jarrod as he pointed at him, "That is where he came in. I knew I had enough feathers so I asked Jarrod; who I may add gladly helped me."

"So you gathered all the feathers and didn't have a plan?" Eugene asked.

"I was counting on Jarrod's help since he's so smart," Nick stated.

"And you helped him?" Eugene asked.

"I didn't want to at first but he whined and complained so much I finally gave in, after all he had been practicing," Jarrod heard a few snickers behind him. "The trick was to be able to use the feathers he had gathered. We couldn't tie them together without tearing them up so we decided to start getting glue from school. We took turns sneaking glue from the school house and once we thought we had enough we started getting ready for..." Jarrod started laughing again. Melanie nudged Jarrod to stop him from laughing so he could continue. "To get ready for his maiden voyage."

Susan asked, "Do we even want to know what you glued the feathers to?"

Victoria answered, "His clothes, boots and hair." She heard the family start laughing again.

Jarrod added, "Was the ugliest damn bird I ever seen in my life," he bent over he was laughing so hard.

Maggie asked curiously, "You glued the feathers to your hair?"

Nick answered, "I didn't Jarrod did."

Jarrod started laughing again, "Nick thought the more feathers he had on him the better he would fly so he asked me to help him glue the feathers to his clothes and hair."

"I was only six at the time," Nick added.

Melanie asked her husband who was still laughing, "You really glued feathers to your brother's hair?" Jarrod simply nodded his head because he was still laughing. "No wonder the boys are so bad, they get it from their father."

Jarrod quit laughing to protest, "Whether I helped Nick or not he was going to do this, so I thought if I helped he wouldn't get hurt too badly. And our boys are not bad they are just..."

The family interrupted him and all said at one time, "Busy." Jarrod rolled his eyes at all of them.

Sally asked, "So after you got all the feathers glued to him what happened?"

Jarrod smirked as Nick answered, "I started running around the yard jumping and flapping my arms..."

Jarrod interrupted him again by repeating, "ugliest damn bird I ever saw," and started laughing again.

Heath asked in between gales of laughter, "So I take it you never got off the ground?"

"Only if I jumped as I ran," Nick grumbled. He glared at his family as they continued to laugh at him.

"How long did you run around the yard?" Susan asked.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Seemed like forever to me." He looked at Jarrod who had finally quit laughing, "It was Jarrod's idea to jump off the roof."

Jarrod raised his arm to object, "Not quite Nick. I suggested the loft from the barn but you didn't think it was high enough."

Maggie looked at Jarrod, "The roof from the house, that's more than forty feet."

"Not this house," the attorney stated. "Father hadn't built our present home, the house Nick and I grew up in is now the foreman home."

Carl asked, "How did anyone not see you two?"

Silas answered, "Mr. Tom and Mrs. Barkley were in town for a meeting and I was in the kitchen cooking. Should have known those two was up to something cause they was being so quiet."

"That may be true but sneaking around with him," Jarrod pointed to Nick, "with feathers glued to him was not that easy. But we found the ladder in the barn and between the two of us we moved it to the house."

Maggie asked her husband, "So you were just going to jump off the roof hoping the feathers would do their job?" She covered her mouth so Nick could not see her smirking.

"Hmph. The roof did not look that high until we got up there. So we sat up there for a little while before I decided I didn't want to do this any longer." Nick pointed at Jarrod, "But he talked me into doing it."

Melanie scolded her husband, "Jarrod, why did you do that to your brother? Didn't you realize he was scared?"

Jarrod frowned at his wife, "I was ten and bored. Besides Nick was the one who wanted to do this and I wanted to watch."

Victoria spoke, "Bad boys." Nick and Jarrod both looked at her and smirked.

Audra asked, "So what happened?"

"Once Jarrod had convinced me to go through with it I figured if I ran as I was flapping my arms it would work and I wouldn't fall to the ground and I would fly."

Eugene asked, "And?"

Jarrod answered deadpan, "Once he took that last step off the roof he crashed to the ground." Jarrod shook his head as the thought his baby brother was dead. "I climbed down the ladder and was relieved to see he was still breathing so I ran and got Silas."

"Scared me to death. I didn't know it was Mr. Nick till I got up to him cause he was covered in all those feathers." Silas shook his head, "He woke up and first thing out of his mouth was did it work? I knew right then them two boys done had another crazy idea."

Jarrod added, "It was Nick's idea not mine."

Victoria answered, "It doesn't matter whose it was all I know is when Tom and I got back home we found Silas trying to get the feathers out of Nick's hair with Jarrod watching."

Jarrod added, "Father was so angry. I wasn't sure what made him madder, Nick's broken arm or the fact they had to shave Nick's head because they couldn't get all the feathers out of his hair."

Maggie asked, "They had to shave your hair?"

Nick glared at Jarrod, "Yes, apparently big brother put a double dose of glue in my hair to make sure the feathers stayed put." Jarrod grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

Audra asked, "Did you get into any trouble?"

Jarrod shuddered as he answered, "Oh yes. Father took me to the tack room and then I had to do Nick's chores since his arm was broken."

Nick added, "They should have shaved your head."

Jarrod laughed, "One shaved head in the family was enough."

"Took me a year to grow my hair back," Nick added.

Silas said, "You would have thought after that them two would have stayed out of trouble but..."


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria shook her head as she recalled Nick's broken arm while he was covered in feathers. They ended up throwing away Nick's clothes and boots and had to shave his hair. She thought Tom was going to skin both boys alive when he found out what happened. She also thought after that the boys would calm down but all it did was delay more adventures since Nick had a broken arm.

Melanie asked Victoria, "I take it then that they did not calm down after that?" She did her best to hide her smile from Nick.

Victoria shook her head, "No, if anything they got braver with their adventures as they got older. Then I had Audra and less than one year later here comes Eugene so I had my hands full taking care of them. Tom had a heart to heart talk with Jarrod and Nick explaining to both of them how important it was to help out around the house."

Nick mumbled, "I wouldn't call it a talk; more like a warning." Jarrod nodded his head in agreement. "But we did help mother with the little ones before we would go outside."

Maggie asked, "So Nick helped with Audra and Eugene when they were babies?"

"Oh yes," Victoria answered.

Maggie glared at her husband, "So you help with your mother with your brothers and sister but you can't help me?"

Nick frowned and tried to calm his pregnant wife down, "Now honey in my defense I didn't have a choice but to help. And I do help you with Tom and Maddy."

Maggie huffed, "Now you do. Where were you when they were sick or needed their diapers changed?"

Nick mumbled, "Well this is a working ranch."

Maggie folded her arms on her expanding waist line and said, "Well we'll just see about that once this one makes their appearance."

Nick frowned as Jarrod laughed at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," was Jarrod's only answer.

But Maggie wasn't done and asked Melanie, "Does Jarrod help with the boys?"

Melanie smiled widely as she snaked her arm through Jarrod's, "Oh yes. He is a very hands on father. If it hadn't been for him when the twins were born I'm not sure I would've made it." Jarrod puffed his chest out as his wife bragged on him.

Nick rolled his eyes as he looked away from Jarrod and to his brother-in-law Carl. "Do you help Audra with Torie?"

Audra answered for Carl, "He certainly does Nick."

Nick frowned and decided it was time to change the subject but Silas spoke up before Nick could.

"The boys did calm down some but then Heath came and the ruckus started all over again." Silas shook his head as he remembered some of the antics the three of them pulled.

Susan asked, "My Heath? He's so quiet."

Jarrod snorted, "Ha, it's the quiet ones you have to watch." Nick nodded his head in agreement.

Heath defended himself, "I was only doing what you two told me to do."

"You should have known better than to listen to us," Nick replied.

Eugene laughed as he spoke, "He's got you there Heath."

Heath frowned at Eugene but didn't say anything. Audra asked, "What did they get you to do Heath?"

"You name it. My brothers have a very active imagination."

Jarrod and Nick laughed at Heath's statement. Silas spoke up and said to Victoria, "Remember when they ate all the honey and tried to replace it without telling us?"

"Oh good Lord yes." Victoria rolled her eyes at that memory.

Maggie asked, "What happened?"

Silas answered, "They snuck into the kitchen one day and ate all my honey after I told them to leave it alone..."

Victoria interrupted and looked at Jarrod, "Sound familiar?"

Jarrod rolled his eyes but decided not to respond as he thought silence was his best option right now.

Melanie laughed, "Oh my I thought you were such an angel and now I find out I have married a hellion." Melanie laughed as Jarrod frowned at her.

Audra said, "Please tell us about that Silas."

Silas looked to Victoria who nodded her head yes. "Your momma was busy with you and Eugene so I tried to help keep your brothers corralled but that was a lost cause most of the time. Anyhow I had made biscuits one morning and theys ate them up but I told them to leave the rest for their momma and papa. While I was doing laundry those little rascals snuck back into the kitchen and finished off the biscuits and honey. I wasn't too worried about the biscuits but the honey was something different."

Nick spoke up, "Father loved honey on his biscuits and he had gone into town earlier for a meeting so Silas saved him some but we found it and ate it."

Silas added, "Making more biscuits was not a problem but the honey was. So I told them boys their papa would be furious with them for eating all his honey. I never dreamed they would have tried to get some more on their own. I just wanted to scares them so they would behave."

Maggie giggled, "It didn't work did it?"

"No. All it did was cause even more trouble and pain."

Melanie asked, "Pain?"

Silas nodded his head and said, "Pain, they came hightailing back to the house after they tangled with some angry bees."

Susan asked, "So you tried to get honey from a beehive?"

Heath answered quietly, "Yes"

Jarrod shook at the memory as he had gotten over ten bee stings, "We thought if we could get some honey from the beehive before father got home we wouldn't get in trouble."

Maggie asked, "And how in the world did you plan on doing that?"

Nick rolled his eyes and said, "We got a blanket from the barn to throw over the beehive so we wouldn't get stung." Nick shook his head as he continued, "We didn't know the bees would be able to sting us through the blanket or in the water."

Carl asked, "In the water?"

"We knew of a beehive close to a stream and figured once we got the beehive out of the tree we would take it to the stream and drown the bees before they could sting us and get the honey."

Carl and Audra laughed together. "Nick I knew you had some crazy ideas but that is a doozy," Carl laughed.

Nick protested, "It wasn't mine alone. Jarrod knew where the beehive was and he was the one who came up with the idea of throwing a blanket over it once we knocked it down."

Melanie asked her very quiet husband, "Where in the world did you come up with the idea of throwing a blanket over an active beehive?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "I thought if they couldn't see us they couldn't sting us."

Heath added, "It sounded like a good idea." The family started laughing at them again.

Melanie spoke again, "So I take it you learned bees can still sting in the dark?" She giggled.

Jarrod glared at his wife, "Yes we learned that the hard way." Jarrod shuddered at the memory as he knew he been stung well over ten times that morning.

Eugene asked, "So what was the plan?"

Jarrod, Nick and Heath all looked at each other but Nick was the one to speak. "We got a heavy blanket from the barn and rode as fast as we could to the beehive. Jarrod was able to get a huge limb down from another tree and once me and Heath were ready he started swinging at the beehive..."

Maggie interrupted Nick, "Why was Jarrod the one swinging the limb?"

"He was the tallest. Anyhow we noticed the bees were starting to buzz around and they were getting real mad."

Jarrod interrupted and said, "And you yelling at me certainly didn't help matters."

Nick rolled his eyes as he continued the story, "He was finally able to get the beehive down so me and Heath ran to cover up the beehive but by then it was too late as those bees were mad. We couldn't get close enough to cover it up with the blanket and then they started coming at us. We took off running and Jarrod pointed to the stream so we all jumped in the stream but they followed us in the stream. Jarrod was the only one who could swim so he was able to swim underwater and get away leaving me and Heath to fight off those bees. I saw Heath was taking off his clothes because some of the bees were stuck in his clothes so I started to take mine off too." He heard his wife laugh beside him.

Sally asked, "So you two were buck naked in the stream?" Nick and Heath nodded their head in agreement. She looked at Jarrod and asked, "Where were you?"

Jarrod laughed, "I was half way down the stream fully clothed. By the time I made it back the bees had left but Nick and Heath refused to come out of the water for fear of being stung again course I can't say as I blame them on that."

Nick said, "And all big brother did was laugh at us."

Jarrod replied, "It was funny Brother Nick."

Heath said, "You never should have taken our clothes."

Melanie gasped and said, "You took their clothes Jarrod?"

Jarrod defended himself, "Nick started yelling at me calling me names and blaming me for everything. So I figured I would show him and took their clothes."

Heath said, "Why did you take my clothes?"

"Because you were laughing as Nick was calling me names." Jarrod watched his expression and said, "Didn't think I saw you did you?" Jarrod cleared his throat and finished the story, "Since Nick didn't want to apologize to me I rode off with all their clothes and the honey." He grinned proudly.

"When Mr. Jarrod showed up with some honey and wet clothes I done knew something was up and when I asked him where his brothers were he said they were swimming and would be back shortly. He went to change into some dry clothes and do his chores like nothing happened." Silas shook his head as he remembered when Nick and Heath finally came back to the ranch. "When Mr. Nick and Mr. Heath came home the only thing they had on was their boots and a blanket wrapped around the both of them. They refused to tell me what happened but I knew it had something to do with the honey since I saw all the welps on them."

Maggie asked, "So what happened then?"

Jarrod laughed, "As far as I know mother never did find out exactly what happened until sometime after that. And father was none the wiser since he had honey for his biscuits when he got home that day."

Maggie asked Nick, "Is that why you don't care for honey, honey?"

The family started laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Audra asked, "Jarrod did you never get hurt?"

Silas shook his head as he chuckled and asked, "He sures did Mrs. Audra."

Victoria rolled her eyes remembering when Tom had brought home that new contraption and knew one of her children would end up getting hurt she just never imagined it would have been her eldest.

Jarrod sighed as he rolled his eyes and decided this may be a good time to check on the boys. He turned to his wife and said, "I'm going go to check on the boys." Jarrod tried to get up but Melanie grabbed his hand.

"Not so fast counselor," she smirked.

Jarrod sat back down next to Melanie and knew his family would have a good laugh at his expense although his story was no where near as embarrassing as Nick being covered in feathers.

Eugene asked, "I remember father talking about that. Wasn't it sort of like a bicycle?"

Victoria sighed, "Yes but I believe it was called something else, bone-something or another."

Nick replied, "Bone shaker." Nick looked at Jarrod, "Pretty accurate word for it don't you think big brother?"

Jarrod could not disagree with Nick considering he had broken his arm and crashed into his mother's rose garden with that darn thing. "Very accurate."

Carl asked, "What happened?"

Heath answered, "He was doing tricks on it and showing off."

Melanie asked, "Why were you doing tricks and showing off?"

Jarrod blushed slightly as he answered, "I don't remember."

Nick laughed, "Liar. You were showing off for Betty."

"No I wasn't."

Heath spoke up, "Yes you were. She came with her mother one day and instead of going in the house she stayed outside with us."

Jarrod knew his wife was looking at him but he refused to look at her. He was thirteen years old and he didn't know any better and besides his brothers were egging him on.

"So you were showing off for a girl, dear?" Melanie mockingly asked.

"I was only thirteen and besides Nick and Heath were egging me on."

Nick snorted, "Well it didn't take much to egg you on did it?" Nick laughed.

Silas shook his head once again, "I knew as soon as Mr. Tom showed up with that thing one of them boys would get hurt."

Victoria added, "I told Tom to take it back to where he got it but he claimed it was the newest thing around and he wanted his sons to have one before everyone else. At first the boys weren't too sure of it but each day after their chores I noticed they would start spending more time around it and I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw Jarrod riding it." Victoria shook her head, "He was the only one who would ride it thank goodness but the more he rode it the more confident he got with it."

Heath added, "He used to chase us around the yard with that dang thing."

Victoria glared at her oldest, "Jarrod Thomas Barkley!"

Jarrod sunk into the settee at his mother using his full name and he felt his wife laughing at him. Once again he thought silence was the best policy.

Victoria spoke again, "Jarrod did you really chase your brothers on that thing?"

Jarrod lied, "No."

Nick nearly jumped through the roof as he answered, "You're lying. You would chase me and Heath both while you were riding that thing and laughing as you did it."

Jarrod heard some laughter behind him but decided not to see who was laughing; maybe they were laughing because Nick and Heath were scared of the bone shaker or at least that's what he was hoping they were laughing at.

Victoria asked, "If he was chasing you two on that thing why didn't you tell me or your father?"

Jarrod puffed his chest out as he knew the answer to that question, "Because they weren't exactly innocent either."

"Oh?" Victoria looked at Nick and Heath and noticed both of them shift around nervously. She rolled her eyes as she asked, "Do I even want to know?'

Jarrod answered, "They would tease me because I couldn't lasso as well as they could so I would get mad and chase them on the bone shaker." Jarrod folded his arms on his chest.

Victoria shook her head as it was not a wonder she hadn't went completely crazy with her children.

Audra spoke up, "I want to hear how Jarrod got hurt," she smirked at her eldest brother.

Melanie agreed, "Me too."

Silas answered, "I's not sure how it happened all I know is I heard an awful noise and went outside to find Mr. Jarrod with that thing on top of him in Mrs. Barkley's rose garden."

Jarrod heard his family laughing again. He wasn't sure what was worse the broken arm or landing in his mother's rose garden. He didn't know roses had that many thorns in them and he was quite sure he had landed on all the thorns that day and in some very sensitive spots as well.

Nick and Heath looked at each other and started laughing together at the memory of their brother making a complete fool of himself in front of a girl.

Melanie squeezed Jarrod's arm and said, "Why don't you tell us your version of the story." She gave him the smile she knew he could not turn down.

Jarrod kissed Melanie on the cheek and cleared his throat. "I was outside with those two," he motioned to Nick and Heath. "When they started teasing me again about not being a true cowboy since I couldn't lasso that good. I had gotten quite good riding that thing around so I decided to show them I could do some tricks on it."

Sally asked, "What kind of tricks?"

"Driving without any hands. And I was able to raise the front wheel off the ground."

Heath said, "He really was quite good till Betty showed up," Heath chuckled.

Jarrod rolled his eyes and figured he better finish this before his brother's stretched the truth. "Anyhow Nick and Heath finally left me alone so I rode around in the yard. Betty and her mother came to visit and she wanted to stay outside with us."

Nick smirked, "She had a crush on Jarrod."

Jarrod ignored Nick's remark and continued, "She had never seen anything like the bone shaker so I showed it to her."

Heath replied, "More like showed off."

Jarrod glared at Heath and said, "You were both just jealous because she liked me and not you two." He saw Nick and Heath shrug their shoulders so he continued, "Well she wasn't too sure about it at first but when I showed her how well I could ride it she was quite impressed with me. She wanted to know if she could ride it with me and although I had taken Eugene for a ride..."

Victoria interrupted Jarrod, "You took your one year old brother for a ride on that thing?" Victoria bellowed.

Jarrod sunk down next to Melanie as he knew his mother did not know that until now. He had also noticed the family was laughing once again at him as well as his wife. "Well…ah…just once mother and..."

Victoria interrupted Jarrod again, "Did you take Audra for a ride as well?"

Jarrod swallowed as he answered quietly, "She asked me."

Audra started laughing and said, "I was only two."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and decided it would be best to change the subject. "Yes well Betty wanted to know if I could take her for a ride so after a few attempts I was finally able to give her a ride. Then she wanted me to show her the tricks I could do. But Nick and Heath had walked up and started saying those tricks were nothing special that anyone could do those. So after arguing with them for a few minutes I decided to do a new trick." Jarrod sighed as he recalled that memory and knew his brothers had set him up to fail.

Maggie asked, "What was the trick?"

Jarrod sighed and said, "I was going to stand on the seat as the bone shaker was moving."

Eugene frowned, "Don't you have to pedal and guide those things?"

"Yes but since I had the help of my dear brothers I didn't need to pedal or guide it."

Melanie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Jarrod glared at his wife who just continued to laugh. Jarrod ignored his wife laughing at him as he continued. "After much debate and discussion Nick was to be in the front of it and he would guide it and Heath was to be at the back to push me around." Jarrod shook at the memory. "It was going pretty good at first but Nick and Heath changed the plan. Heath was the first to let go and since he was behind me I didn't know until Nick gave me one final shove right towards the house. The next thing I know I am headed straight towards the house with no way to stop unless I crash on purpose. So it was either hit the house or crash the thing but I miscalculated badly. I didn't realize I was as close to mother's rose garden as I was and when I tipped it I landed right in the middle of the rose garden with the bone shaker crashing on top of me."

Susan laughed, "What is it about you and your mother's rose garden dear brother-in-law of mine? First you and now your son's."

"Well I am quite sure my son's experience with the rose garden was not as painful as mine."

Melanie wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, "If you landed in the rose garden did you find any of the thorns?" She started laughing again.

Silas answered, "He sures did Mrs. Melanie. Boy was covered in thorns in places he shouldn't have been." Silas shook his head remembering how many thorns he had removed from Jarrod for the next few days. "Took us a good two or three days to get all the thorns out of him. Just when we's think we got 'em all he'd find another one. I don't know which was worse for him the thorns or the broken arm."

Melanie leaned her head on Jarrod's shoulder as she rubbed his chest, "Honey I am not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you."

"Hmph, I'm not laughing."

Carl answered, "You may not be but we are."

 ** _Author's Note - Before I wrote this chapter I did some research on bicycles and according to Wikipedia there was an actual bone-shaker in the 1860's. I have tried to add a picture of the bone-shaker but was unable to do so. Just to go Wikipedia and search for history of bicycles and you'll see a picture of it._**


	6. Chapter 6

Jarrod sat outside in the verandah as the family waited for Audra and Carl to return from taking care of Torie. Although he had been embarrassed tonight due to his brothers sharing stories of his boyhood he was enjoying tonight. He puffed his cigar and heard a noise behind him.

He smiled at his wife, Melanie. She was as beautiful as the first time he had met her that day in San Francisco and immediately knew she was the woman for him. Their engagement lasted longer than their courtship. But Jarrod knew how important her restaurant was to her so they waited much to the chagrin of his sister and mother.

Melanie looked at Jarrod and smiled. The breeze was blowing his hair which was normally slicked back with not a single hair out of place. He had unbuttoned his shirt and the top two buttons were loosened and lightly flapping in the summer breeze. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever met and she could not imagine her life without him or their children.

She motioned to the seat, "May I join you?" Jarrod smiled and patted the seat next to him. "It's so nice out here. I am going to miss it."

Jarrod sighed as Melanie put her head on his shoulder. "I am too but we'll be back after the babies are born."

He put his hand on her expanding belly and smiled. Before they had arrived to Stockton for Tom's birthday Melanie had an appointment with her doctor. Since she already had twins before the doctor was concerned it could happen again.

The couple wasn't as shocked this time as they were the first time but they were still surprised. Jarrod had already talked to a contractor in San Francisco to add another addition to the house. The house in Stockton would also need an addition but that would wait till later. Melanie's parents were in San Francisco along with her restaurant so the couple spent the majority of their time there.

"Your sister-in-law's are starting to ask a lot of questions since I am much bigger than they are and they are both due before I am."

"I know Eugene has already said something to me. We'll tell the family tonight."

Melanie knew Jarrod wanted to take the boys fishing tomorrow but now he would have to spend the better part of the day replanting his mother's rose garden. "Jarrod honey we can go back on Monday so you can take the boys fishing Sunday. I can wire my parents to let them know." Melanie and her parents took turns running the restaurant and taking care of the boys.

"No I need to get you back," Jarrod continued to rub his hand over his wife's expanding waistline amazed that there were two little lives in there that he and his wife had created. "I can take them to Judge William's pond."

Melanie put her hand on top of Jarrod's and said, "It's not the same honey. Besides one more day isn't going to make a difference one way or another." Melanie looked at her husband and she immediately recognized the twinkle in his eye. She smiled at him as she caressed his face and whispered, "Later." She giggled when she saw her husband pout the same way the boys did when they didn't get their way.

Eugene noticed Jarrod and Melanie had slipped outside and decided to talk to the couple. He knew something was going on. He looked at his wife and Maggie who were looking at the family photo album and slipped out to join his brother and sister-in-law.

Eugene cleared his throat to alert the couple he was there. He chuckled when his brother glared at him and he wondered idly if he had interrupted them. He ignored his brother's look and sat down in front of the couple.

Jarrod cut his eyes at his little brother and said, "What is it Eugene?"

Jarrod had not moved his hand from Melanie's belly as he lazily rubbed her.

Eugene cleared his throat and said, "Is everything alright with you Mel?"

Melanie sighed and looked at Jarrod who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Other than being pregnant yet again, no. Why?" Melanie smiled at her brother-in-law.

Eugene stammered as he answered, "Well it's just that well Sally and Maggie are both much further along than you are, ah well..." Eugene blushed as he tried to talk.

Jarrod spat, "What are you trying to say Eugene?" He felt Melanie nudge him but he decided to have some fun at his little brother's expense.

Eugene sighed and collected himself; he was a doctor after all. "Have you been to the doctor lately?" Melanie nodded her head. "Well what did he say?"

Jarrod answered, "Well what in the world do you think he would say Dr. Barkley? My wife is pregnant."

Eugene glared at his older brother and said, "Based on her medical history and other factors are you having twins again?" Jarrod grinned widely as Melanie smiled. Eugene laughed as he answered, "When did you find out?"

Melanie answered, "The day before we arrived."

Eugene became serious, "And is everything okay?"

Melanie smiled at Eugene, "Yes everything is fine. But this will be the last trip back to Stockton before the babies are born."

Eugene saw the sadness in both their eyes but it was mixed with joy. He knew how much they enjoyed coming back to Stockton with the boys and now one of those days would be spent working in his mother's rose garden. "When are you going to tell the family?"

"Tonight. Your wife and Maggie have already been questioning me since I am bigger than both of them and I am sure your mother and sister already have their suspicions as well."

Sally came out and joined her husband. "Audra and Carl are back."

"Whose turn is it to be embarrassed now?" Jarrod asked.

Sally laughed as she answered, "Nick, Heath and my husband."

Eugene looked at Sally and asked, "Me?'

Sally continued laughing, "As we were going through the family portraits we noticed a year missing." Jarrod started laughing now as Eugene blushed. "So you remember that Jarrod?"

"Oh yes quite well. Although I wasn't here when it happened. When father and I arrived back from San Francisco mother was fit to be tied."

Melanie looked at Jarrod and asked, "So you were innocent this time?"

Jarrod smirked, "Yes. Father thought it was time I accompany him on a short business trip to San Francisco."

Eugene rolled his eyes as he answered, "I was only four when it happened."

Jarrod got up and offered his hand to his wife suddenly ready to listen to the next story. He had heard a few different versions and wasn't sure which one to believe in the beginning and now he would hear the unedited version. Plus the family would not be laughing at him this time.

Melanie stood up and put her hand on Jarrod's chest to stop him. She looked at Jarrod who shook his head.

"Come on you two, we have a small announcement to make first before your husband is embarrassed."

Sally gasped as she got up and hugged Melanie and Jarrod, "Really? Twins again?"

Melanie laughed and said, "Yes." The two couples went back into the house with Eugene and Sally sitting down but Jarrod and Melanie stopped by his old desk. He leaned on his old desk as Melanie leaned her back against her husband's chest.

Jarrod cleared his throat and said, "Before we embarrass my brothers my wife and I have an announcement to make."

Victoria and Audra had already wondered if Melanie was carrying twins due to her size but never questioned her about it.

Now that he had his family's attention he put his chin on his wife's shoulder as he placed his hands on her belly. Melanie leaned against Jarrod further and enjoyed the closeness of him. If it was up to her they would go upstairs now but she knew how much he enjoyed spending time with his siblings.

Victoria questioned, "Well?"

Jarrod smirked at his mother's impatience. You would have thought she'd be used to these type of announcements. "Unfortunately this will be the last trip we make back to Stockton until the babies are born." He watched his family's reaction as they replayed his sentence in their minds over and over again. Just when he thought he was going to have to say something else his sister finally figured it out.

She ran to Jarrod and Melanie and said, "Babies? You said babies didn't you?"

Jarrod laughed as Melanie answered, "Yes he said babies."

Nick laughed, "You're having twins again?" He slapped his knee laughing.

Jarrod answered this time, "Yes my beautiful wife is having twins."

Jarrod looked to his mother and didn't miss the look in her eyes. No matter how many grandchildren she had been blessed with he knew she was happy and excited.

Heath asked, "Maybe you'll finally have that baby girl you've been wanting big brother."

Carl laughed, "What if it's twin boys again?"

Melanie answered quickly, "Regardless of what they are this is it."

Eugene said, "According to big brother half the fun is..."

Sally interrupted her husband, "Eugene!"

The family laughed at Sally as Melanie turned to face Jarrod and asked him quietly, "Half the fun counselor?"

Jarrod winked mischievously at his wife as he kissed her deeply. She finally broke away and heard Heath's wife say, "Isn't that what got you two in trouble to begin with?" The family laughed again as Jarrod once again kissed his wife passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Jarrod guided his wife to sit down and fixed himself a scotch so he could listen to the story. At first the only thing he knew was when he and his father returned from San Francisco his mother was furious with Nick for what he had done to Heath and Eugene. As they rode back to the ranch his father had tried to calm his mother down but nothing he said worked. Once they arrived to the ranch and Tom had seen Heath and Eugene he became enraged at Nick.

Jarrod laughed and said, "We're waiting Brother Nick."

Nick glared at Jarrod knowing he could not blame this on his older brother. "They wanted to join our private club so I figured they needed to do something to get in."

"An initiation Nick?" Maggie asked.

Nick grumbled, "Yeah."

Jarrod added, "And those two went along with it," he motioned towards Heath and Eugene and once again was overcome with laughter.

Eugene protested, "I was only four and it wasn't that funny." He folded his arms across his chest.

Victoria glared at her oldest as he continued laughing and spoke directly to Nick, "You couldn't think of anything else to do Nicholas?"

Nick sighed as he answered, "No, nothing that wasn't too dangerous."

Silas shook his head as he remembered when the boys came back from playing. Eugene was screaming his fool head off and Heath was rubbing his eyes crying. Nick on the other hand thought it was pretty funny, until his mother saw what had happened.

"What happened?" Melanie was dying of curiosity as she had missed the initial conversation and based on her husband's laughter it had to be a good story.

Nick ducked his head as he looked at his mother and saw the anger all over again. No matter what he did that day he made it worse each time he thought he was helping. She was sure enough mad at him when they came back from their fort and saw what he did to his younger brothers. He thought at least they didn't come back home with any broken bones.

Maggie nudged her husband and said, "The longer you delay the worse it will be."

Jarrod stopped laughing and said, "I'll be glad to tell the story if you want me too Brother Nick."

Melanie said, "I thought you weren't there Jarrod."

Jarrod grinned widely at his wife and said, "I wasn't there for the first mishap but I was there for the next ones," he started laughing again.

Maggie asked, "Did he say mishaps?"

Victoria answered, "Yes. Unfortunately Nick didn't know when to stop."

Jarrod broke out into a gale of laughter and said, "I refused to be seen with any of them."

Eugene protested, "I was only four."

Heath hung his head as he refused to look his wife in her eyes. He had tried to bury that horrible memory and now his family was reliving it again.

Audra smirked, "I heard bits and pieces of it but never the whole story."

Jarrod slapped his knee and said, "It's one for the books."

Victoria blew out a loud sigh and said, "Should I tell the story or you Nick?" She looked at Nick who was still refusing to look at his mother. The memory of that day was still burned in her head and she doubted she would ever think it was as funny as Jarrod did. When Nick didn't respond she cleared her throat and began.

"Tom and Jarrod were in San Francisco and Audra had been very sick so I had a long talk with Nick about watching Heath and Eugene while I tended to his sister. Silas was busy preparing lunch so I thought they would be safe for an hour or so..."

Jarrod interrupted laughing, "But you were wrong." His mother's glare didn't work as he continued laughing.

Victoria cleared her throat and continued over Jarrod's laughing. "I was in the bedroom with Audra when I heard a commotion in the water closet. I didn't think anything about it at first as I knew it was close to lunch time and I knew how the boys hated to clean up. Well I heard Silas fussing and then I heard Eugene and Heath crying. I ran to the water closet to find Silas bent over the tub with Eugene and Heath in the tub scrubbing them. Nick was sitting in the floor smirking." She looked to Nick who fidgeted nervously. "When Silas moved I could not believe what I saw."

Maggie asked excitedly, "What?"

"Heath and Eugene had black smudges all down their face and their hair was black." Jarrod roared in laughter interrupting his mother. Victoria looked at Nick and said, "Apparently Nick decided his little brothers needed to do an initiation and **tried** to color their hair black like his."

Melanie laughed as she asked, "How in the world did he do that?"

Jarrod answered and said, "Shoe polish."

Victoria shook her head and continued with the story over the laughter. "No matter how hard we tried the polish was not coming out and the harder we scrubbed the more they cried. I didn't trust myself to be alone with Nick so I went to pick up Tom and Jarrod from the train station while Silas continued to try to wash the polish out."

Silas added, "But it wasn't coming out."

Jarrod wiped the tears from his eyes as he was laughing so hard, "I never saw mother so mad when she picked us up at the train depot."

Victoria glared at Jarrod and asked, "Then why did you laugh when I told your father what happened?"

Jarrod smirked and tried not to laugh but failed miserably as he answered, "It was funny."

"Hmph. Tom did his best to calm me down but when we arrived back to the ranch and saw Heath and Eugene he became enraged. He started hollering at Nick and woke up Audra who in turn started screaming. Then Heath and Eugene got scared and started crying too." Victoria shook her head at the memory of the children crying. She looked at Nick and said, "You would have thought you learned your lesson." She angrily folded her arms on her chest.

Susan asked, "What happened?"

Jarrod laughed as he answered, "Brother Nick tried to help but only made matters worse." He shook his head laughing again.

Silas shook his head, "I didn't think it could get any worse but it did."

Carl asked, "Why? What happened?"

Nick cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to check on the kids."

Maggie grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Oh no you don't cowboy."

Nick huffed and tried to defend himself, "I thought I was helping."

Jarrod roared in laughter as Victoria glared at Nick. "Helping? Where in the world did you get the idea that you were helping?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders as he answered quietly, "I didn't think it was right that they would be forced to wear wigs so..."

Carl roared and asked, "Wigs?"

Jarrod nodded his head and said, "Mother and father took Heath and Eugene to Dr. Merar's to see if he could help them get the polish out but he didn't know of anything that would work. We were supposed to be getting the annual family portrait the next week and mother was beside herself so father came up with the idea of the blonde wigs." Jarrod started laughing again.

Victoria smiled weakly, "Tom was really trying to be helpful so we loaded the boys back up into the wagon and went to the general store to order the wigs. Tom told the boys they were getting their heads measured for new hats but apparently Nick overheard us talking about the wigs." She glared at Nick once again. "We were only going to make them wear them for the family portrait but that plan went up in smoke didn't it Nicholas?" She glared at her rancher son once again.

Maggie looked at her husband and asked, "What in the world did you do?"

Nick swallowed slowly and said, "I only thought I was helping."

Jarrod laughed and said, "By shaving their heads?" He bent over laughing again.

Audra asked in between gales of laughter, "You shaved their heads Nick?"

Victoria answered, "He **tried** to shave their heads." She looked at Heath and Eugene and asked them, "Why in the world did you let him do that to you?"

Heath ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders as Eugene responded, "I was only four," which brought fresh laughter from the family again.

"He was lucky he didn't cut their heads wide open. As it was he did such a bad job of shaving we had no choice but to finish shaving their little heads. I thought Tom was going to skin Nick alive and he actually had to leave for a few hours to calm down. When he came back he took Nick to the water closet and promptly shaved his head and then took him to town and had his head measured for a wig. When he came back he told me if Heath and Eugene had to wear a wig then Nick should as well."

Jarrod started laughing once again and said, "But Nick's wig was..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he once again started laughing.

Melanie had never seen her husband so tickled over something and admitted she liked this side of him. It was nice to see him so relaxed and this time he was innocent. She giggled as the image of her brother-in-law's in their wigs raced through her mind.

Maggie frowned and asked, "What about Nick's wig?"

Victoria now smirked as she answered, "Tom didn't think it was enough that Nick should suffer the same fate as Heath and Eugene so when he ordered Nick's wig he made sure to get a different color."

Jarrod interrupted her and said, "And boy did he ever."

Nick glared at Jarrod and said, "It wasn't that funny."

Jarrod laughed and asked, "Is that why you like redheads?" And roared in laughter again.

Maggie frowned and looked at Nick who was clearly embarrassed and looked at her mother-in-law who was now laughing. "What are you talking about?"

Silas smiled widely as he answered, "Mr. Tom ordered Nick a red wig." The family roared in laughter.

Maggie asked, "Did you have to wear it?"

Jarrod answered as he laughed, "Yes. Father made him wear it every time we went to town and I refused to be seen with him."

Nick glared and said, "I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

Victoria smirked, "Well being seen around town with you in your red wig didn't do anything me for either." Which brought fresh laughter from the entire family.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note - what's a humorous family story if it doesn't include all of the siblings? So for the sake of this story let's image Audra's age is closer to her brother's ages._**

Carl asked, "So my beautiful wife was never injured during one of your antics?" Carl asked his brother-in-law's.

All the brothers laughed, while Jarrod spoke, "It was the other way around Carl, she almost killed all of us with her cooking." Jarrod starting laughing again. Melanie nudged her husband to stop laughing but he wasn't paying any attention to her.

Audra huffed, "Yeah well you four almost destroyed the house when you tried to clean it." She folded her arms on her chest and glared at her four brothers.

Nick had finally quit laughing and asked Silas, "Which was worse Silas? Audra's cooking or the mess we made when we tried to clean the house?" Nick and Jarrod started laughing again.

Silas looked at Victoria who rolled her eyes at the memory. Tom had surprised Victoria with a short trip to San Francisco for their anniversary but she did not want to go since Silas was ill. Tom had convinced her the boys had outgrown their mischievousness and since Jarrod was home from school he felt confident nothing would happen. Jarrod had just turned eighteen and he had grown into a very remarkable young man. But it wasn't her eldest she worried about; it was his brothers whom she worried about.

Tom had threatened Nick, Heath and Eugene with their lives if anything out of the ordinary happened while they were gone. And he also had a talk with Jarrod to make sure he did not let the power of being in charge over his younger siblings go to his head. Victoria then talked to all of her children and stopped short of threatening them as well if anything happened in their absence. She sighed as she looked at Silas.

Audra had been trying to learn how to cook but for some reason she was not comprehending the whole cooking thing. No matter what she tried to cook it was horrible; and often times it was not even edible. She had to give it to her sons as they had not teased her about her cooking although she was quite sure they wanted too. She had ruined two of her good cooking pans and almost caught the kitchen on fire twice. Why in the world her sons thought it would be a good idea for her to cook was beyond her.

Jarrod finally quit laughing and said, "I lost ten pounds that weekend from Audra's cooking," he winked at his upset sister.

Eugene added, "My stomach hurt for almost a week after that."

Audra glared at her brothers as she spoke, "Well I may not cook like Silas or Melanie but at least I didn't cut my arm, break my leg, have to get stitches in my head or lastly go through mother's plate glass window head first."

All her brothers quit laughing and rubbed numerous spots on their body at the memory of their injuries. Carl smiled smugly for his wife and put his arm around her. She was a horrible cook but other than that he could not have asked for a better wife or mother for their daughter.

"Got mighty quiet in here boys," Victoria said.

Melanie had noticed her husband who had been rolling with laughter not five minutes ago was unusually quiet. She snaked her hand through his arm and asked, "Which injury was yours dear?" She batted her eyes at him.

Jarrod just chuckled as he knew his wife was toying with him. "Nick pushed me through mother's plate glass window."

Nick huffed, "No I didn't. You fell."

"Head first? No, not hardly Brother Nick. You pushed me."

Eugene spoke up, "He's right Nick you pushed him."

Nick turned to Eugene and said, "How would you know since you were whining about the tiny cut you had on your arm?"

Eugene frowned at his brother, "Cause I saw you do it."

Heath drawled, "I did too Nick. Remember I was sitting at the table waiting for someone to take me to the doctor to get my broke leg tended too."

Victoria had not been aware of the fight and asked, "So you were fighting?" She directed at Jarrod and Nick.

Nick fidgeted as he answered, "Well no not really. I got mad cause Jarrod was laughing at me."

Jarrod laughed as he answered, "That's right, I forgot about that. Nick was trying to show off by sliding down the banister rail and lost his balance and fell face first into mother's table in the foyer." Jarrod started laughing again.

Nick got up and pointed his finger at Jarrod, "You shouldn't have laughed at me. I had to have ten stitches in my head."

Jarrod smirked, "Well that explains a lot." He chuckled and said, "I told you not to do that and you wouldn't listen to me so you deserved to get hurt." Jarrod folded his arms on his chest.

"Now you know I don't turn down a dare."

Heath frowned as it was his turn to fidget now. His wife noticed and asked, "Heath do you know anything about this dare Nick is talking about?"

Nick bellowed, "He should since he was the one to dare me."

Eugene and Jarrod laughed as Heath blushed. Jarrod said to his sister-in-law, "Told you to be careful of the quiet ones."

Maggie spoke up and said, "Well we know how Jarrod and Nick got hurt but what about Heath and Eugene?"

Jarrod answered, "Heath was trying to break the new stallion father had just gotten even after he was told to leave him alone." Jarrod looked at Heath and smirked. "I have never seen anyone go flying off a horse that far." Jarrod shook at the memory. "We thought that damn horse killed him with the way he landed.

Nick added, "But when we got to him he just rose up and said, "Did ya see that?" All four brothers started laughing again.

"So we picked him up and took him into the house," Nick said.

Heath added, "And the entire time they were arguing who was going to ride to town and get the doctor."

Jarrod stated, "Well I was in charge so there was no way I could go so I told Nick to go but he told me I wasn't the boss of him." Jarrod shivered as he recalled the blood curling scream he heard come from the kitchen.

"When we got to the house we heard a horrible scream and remembered Audra and Eugene were in the kitchen..."

Heath interrupted his eldest brother, "They just dropped me and took off to the kitchen." Heath glared at his brothers as they smiled.

Jarrod continued, "Eugene was standing in the middle of the kitchen screaming his head off while he stared at his hand. You would have thought he had cut off his hand..."

Eugene interrupted Jarrod, "I had to get six stitches in my hand."

Nick laughed and said, "Kid, I had ten stitches in my head and Jarrod had to have glass removed from his and you didn't hear us wailing."

Eugene glared at Nick and said, "I was only nine Nick." He folded his arms on his chest as his wife patted his arm.

Victoria spoke, "I'm sure I will regret asking this but why in the world did you leave Audra and Eugene alone in the kitchen by themselves?"

Jarrod cleared his throat and said, "Ah well they were only supposed to cleaning."

Heath said, "Big brother there got the brilliant idea we would clean the house for y'all since Silas had been sick. Only problem with that was he was only giving orders and not doing anything. So I went outside to break the stallion."

Nick laughed, "But the stallion broke you instead."

"That may be so but at least I didn't crash into mother's favorite table and break it into a million pieces." Heath folded his arms on his chest.

Nick frowned at Heath and said, "Well you dared me and you know I never walked away from a dare."

Victoria rolled her eyes and looked back to Jarrod, "So you decided to clean the house for us while we were gone?" Jarrod nodded his head yes. "That still doesn't explain the big mess in the kitchen."

Jarrod frowned and said, "Audra volunteered to cook for us and since we were all laid up we thought it would be safe." Carl laughed causing his wife to glare at him while Jarrod chuckled. "Who doesn't know how to cook eggs?" Jarrod shivered as he remembered the smell and the awful food Audra had cooked. "That had to be the worst food I ever ate in my life. She said it was eggs, bacon and biscuits but I had my doubts."

Audra spat, "Then why did you eat it if it was so bad?"

Nick laughed, "Cause we didn't want to hurt your feelings and we were all hungry."

Heath grabbed his stomach, "Took me awhile after that before I ate any more eggs," his brothers laughed in agreement.

Nick asked, "Are we even sure it was eggs, bacon and biscuits she served us?" The brothers started laughing again.

Silas spoke up, "I ain't never seen such a mess in the kitchen as I did the next morning." He shook his head, "And the smell was horrible." The brothers all started laughing again.

Victoria covered her mouth to hide the smile as she asked, "I'm still confused as to how the house was destroyed." She thought she would try to take some of the attention from her daughter.

Eugene answered, "We kinda made a mess so Jarrod said we needed to clean up but that's when we started fighting and made a bigger mess." Jarrod nodded his head.

Victoria questioned, "A bigger mess is correct. There was blood in the kitchen floor, my table in the foyer disappeared although we found pieces of it scattered around the house, my plate glass window in the dining room was gone and lastly someone used one of my dining room chairs to make a splint for Heath's leg." She shook her head, "We were only gone for two days."

Silas spoke, "Then to make matters worse all them boys got sick as dogs the next morning."

Jarrod said, "I literally thought I was dying." He shook again.

Melanie looked at Audra and her heart went out to her; Audra was a horrible cook. Melanie had spent many a day trying to teach her how to cook but try as she might, cooking was not Audra's cup of tea. She stifled a laugh when she recalled showing Audra how to cut up a chicken. She felt sorry for the chicken after Audra had finished butchering it.

Susan came to her sister-in-laws defense, "It's okay Audra some people just don't have the gift of cooking," she smiled at her.

Audra heard her brothers snickering but decided to ignore them. Carl loved her and it didn't matter to him she couldn't cook, that was why they hired Rosa.

Jarrod cleared his throat and said, "Well as much as I like being embarrassed in front of my wife and family it is getting late and unfortunately I have a rather unpleasant day ahead of me tomorrow." He got up and extended his hand to his wife whom gladly accepted it.

Heath spoke up, "How about I help you tomorrow Jarrod? I know you were wanting to take the boys fishing before y'all left for Frisco Sunday."

Eugene added, "I don't have to work tomorrow so I will be glad to help as well."

Nick spoke up too, "And I am quite sure Tom was not as innocent as he wants me to believe."

Melanie looked at her husband and saw how touched he was by his brother's offering to help him so he could take his son's fishing. She spoke up, "Well I think that would be marvelous don't you honey?"

Jarrod smiled and said, "Yes. And maybe if we get lucky I can sweet talk my wife into making some of her famous croissant's tomorrow morning."

Nick answered, "Well then big brother you better start sweet talking cause that sounds mighty good to me."

The family once again shared one more laugh before calling it a night.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria smiled as she watched her grandchildren play; all fifteen of them. At one time she wasn't sure she would ever be a grandmother but now she was blessed beyond words. Her son's and daughter were all happily married and all of her grandchildren were healthy and happy.

She watched as Eugene and Sally played with their two children; Gene Jr was four and Emma was two. Eugene had taken over Dr. Merar's practice a few years ago, he had been asked by several different hospitals to become part of their staff but he wasn't interested. He had built his family a nice house on the outskirts of town so he would be close to his office.

She watched as Carl chased his three girls while Audra rested; she was expecting again and both hoped it would be a boy this time. Torie just turned five, Lily was three and Amy was two and although her brother's teased Carl about being surrounded by females Victoria knew Carl would have it no other way. Audra wished she could volunteer more at the orphanage but she had her hands full with her three girls.

Heath and Susan watched as Leah toddled off to play with her cousins. She was the youngest of Victoria's grandchildren and today was her birthday celebration. She had a sneaking suspicision they were expecting another baby but decided not to question the couple until they made the announcement. Heath had built a small house on the North Pasture where he and Carl where partners on a very successful horse farm.

She laughed as she watched Nick chase down his youngest daughter, Lacey. She had turned four a few weeks ago and was never still as she tried to keep up with her siblings and cousins. Maggie was trying to coral Maddy who was now seven and the girl was all tomboy. She hated dresses and dolls preferring boots and horses. Tom was propped up against a tree reading a book. Tom was now ten years old and had showed no interest in learning anything to do with the Ranch. Instead he would seek out his Uncle Jarrod when he was town to talk about the law.

She looked over at her eldest as he played with his twin daughters, Amanda and Gracie. They had turned four a few months ago and although they had been born early you would have never known they were premature. Jackson was now eight and he was talking to his Uncle Heath about horses. Jarrod's twin boys, Nicky and Lucas were nine and could have not been any more different if they had tried. JT was Victoria's eldest grandchild and the older he had gotten the more he looked like his father if that was possible. He was his father made over in every way possible and he had finally outgrown his mischievousness much to the delight of his parents.

Victoria sighed as she thought of her eldest; she was happy that he was so happy but also saddened when they moved to San Francisco full time. Melanie's restaurant was extremely successful and between her and her parent's it was all they could do it keep it running. She was proud of her daughter-in-law for succeeding in running her own business and she knew Jarrod could not have been prouder or happier for his wife's success.

Jarrod walked up and asked, "May I join you Lovely Lady?' He smiled at her.

Victoria smiled and said, "I would love that." Jarrod sat next to his mother at the table.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jarrod joked.

Victoria smiled, "Just enjoying all of this," Victoria motioned around to her children and grandchildren.

Jarrod laughed, "Controlled chaos at it's finest."

Melanie walked up and questioned, "Are you talking about our children dear?"

Jarrod smiled as he looked at his stunning wife, "No of course not honey." He extended his hand to her so she joined them.

Melanie looked around and said, "Goodness."

Victoria smiled as she responded, "Yes it is, pure simple goodness."

Melanie leaned against Jarrod and said, "I sure miss this."

Jarrod wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and said, "Me too but the children are thriving in San Francisco along with your restaurant and my law practice."

"At least you still come home once a month," Victoria said with a tinge of sadness.

Jarrod sighed and said, "We do our best."

Victoria laughed, "I'm sure with six children it can be a chore to travel."

Jarrod laughed, "It's not as bad as it used to be but it can be challenging."

Nick and Maggie joined them with both of them out of breath.

Jarrod laughed and said, "You look tired Nick."

Nick blew out a long breath and said, "Lacey is quick." Maggie laughed at her husband.

"Try chasing six of them Nick," Melanie laughed.

Nick held up his hands and said, "No way! Three is enough for me."

Melanie looked at Maggie knowingly which did not go unnoticed by Jarrod. He hoped and prayed Maggie was the one pregnant and not his wife. Melanie caught Jarrod looking at her and smiled as she grabbed his knee under the table and shook her head no and laughed when Jarrod let out a deep breath in relief. It wasn't that Jarrod did not love all his children, but six was plenty.

Carl came up and plopped down exhausted followed by a very pregnant Audra.

Jarrod and Nick laughed at Carl with Nick asking, "Boy what are you going to do with another one?"

Carl smiled and said, "Same thing I have done with my three little girls...love 'em and spoil 'em." Carl was rewarded with a kiss from his wife which caused her brothers to roll their eyes.

Eugene and Sally joined them as they sat on the ground. "What's going on over here?"

Jarrod laughed, "We are hiding from all the children."

Melanie playfully punched her husband on the arm bringing laughter from his siblings.

Heath and Susan joined his family with Heath holding his daughter.

"Melanie that cake was absolutely delightful," Susan said.

"Boy howdy it sure was."

Melanie blushed and said, "Thank you. I am glad everyone enjoyed it."

Nick asked, "Big brother how is it you're not big as a house with your wife being the excellent cook she is?"

Jarrod laughed as he answered, "Have you not met my brood of children Brother Nick?"

Melanie laughed, "It's not that bad." Jarrod rolled his eyes at his wife and shook his head.

Heath looked at his wife who shook her head. "Well since everyone is here I am proud to say my beautiful wife is having another baby."

The family congratulated Heath and Susan exchanging hugs and kisses.

Silas came out with a serving tray of tea and cookies. He looked around the yard and smiled as he watched the children play.

Jarrod said, "Silas you missed the big announcement."

Silas, "Another baby for you and Mrs. Melanie?'

Jarrod nearly choked on his drink as he answered, "No. Heath and Susan."

Silas grinned widely as he congratulated the couple. "That will make seventeen grandchildren and to think there was a time when we wasn't sure if you boys would ever make your mama a grandmother."

Maggie cleared her throat and said, "Well actually it will be eighteen."

Nick choked as he looked at his wife, "Us?' Maggie shook her head yes and Nick yelled in excitement as he hugged his wife.

Victoria had no clue Maggie was with child and apparently Nick didn't either.

Jarrod laughed, "Are you trying to catch up with me Brother Nick?"

Nick laughed, "I don't think any of us will catch up to you Jarrod."

Jarrod frowned at Nick and looked at his wife once again. He didn't like the look she was giving him. Surely she wasn't pregnant again. Then he recalled their anniversary celebration but she had assured him a few minutes ago it wasn't her. Jarrod decided he needed something stronger than coffee just in case. But before he could get up Eugene cleared his throat.

"Well since we are counting add another one to that." Once again the family hooped and hollered in excitement. Today was for Leah's first birthday celebration and it had turned into a birth announcement with three of Victoria's children telling her she would be a grandmother nineteen times over.

Now all eyes were on Jarrod and Melanie. He looked at his wife and wondered what she was up to. Melanie looked at Jarrod and stifled a laugh at his expression. She patted his arm and said, "Jarrod and I are happy to announce we are NOT having another baby."

Jarrod leaned his head back and blew out a long breath in relief bringing laughter from his siblings. Melanie leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and laughed.

The family visited the rest of the afternoon talking about the impending birth of the newest Barkley's.

Victoria remembered a day much like this a little over four years ago. All of her children and grandchildren had spent the night after Tom's birthday and her children shared stories of their childhood and she suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you all spend the night tonight?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod laughed, "Mother have you been drinking?"

Victoria smiled at her eldest, "No but do you remember when all of you spent the night after Tom's celebration?" Her children shook their heads. "I think I would like that again."

Nick laughed, "I think I have endured enough embarrassment from that night."

Victoria looked at all her children and back to her faithful friend. All of her children had moved out and now the house was painfully empty and quiet and she wanted to relive that night once again.

Jarrod had noticed the look on his mother's face and knew he could not deny her that simple request, "Well Lovely Lady if you're brave enough to endure my bunch we would love to stay tonight."

The rest of Jarrod's siblings followed their eldest brother's lead and stayed the night at the ranch. For the next several years the family made it a tradition to stay the night after a birthday celebration making more memories.


End file.
